


Une vraie force de la nature

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [579]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom André Silva, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Filthy, I've written this in 30 minutes and it was WILD, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, TT, Top Filip Kostić
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: André ne veut qu'une chose : Un moment seul avec Filip.
Relationships: André Silva/Filip Kostić
Series: FootballShot [579]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Une vraie force de la nature

Une vraie force de la nature

André pensait que toutes les forces de la nature qu’il pouvait possiblement y avoir à Francfort avaient disparues avec l’échange entre lui et Rebić, mais il ne s’était pas informé suffisamment pour ne pas être surpris avec les jours et semaines s’écoulant. Il avait oublié qu’il restait encore quelques gars Balkans dans l’équipe, et notamment son nouveau latéral/ailier gauche (polyvalent en plus, André n’avait pas fini d’en entendre parler). Un grand serbe, fort, musclé et qui pourrait sûrement le tuer rien que du regard. Filip Kostić. André n’a pas résisté longtemps avant de poser ses yeux sur lui, de l’aduler presque au point d’imaginer des actes avec ses muscles, de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur ses épaules si carrées, de pouvoir le sentir en lui. D’habitude il ne pense pas comme ça, d’habitude il ne joue pas à ses côtés, ne joue pas en Allemagne avec une équipe que Gonçalo lui a décrite de bras cassés la plupart du temps. Il ne pensait véritablement pas avoir envie de se rapprocher de Filip -pourrait être son garde du corps en soirée- Kostić. Mais maintenant il le veut, et il fera tout pour le goûter, le toucher, le sentir et profiter de toute sa force. Il veut pouvoir être servi de toute sa carrure.

Et c’est ce qu’il obtient une fois qu’il a à peine provoqué le beau serbe. Un petit mot de trop par rapport au gamin, Dejan (aussi serbe que lui, donc son protégé quelque part ?), sur son manque de concentration, et André se retrouvait contre le mur, le bras de Filip sur sa gorge, son regard noir lui provoquant une érection, le même genre qu’il avait déjà pu avoir en pensant à lui dans la nuit, ou sous la douche. Il n’a jamais ignoré sa puissance, mais il l’a sous-estimée. Filip remarque le moment où il se lèche les lèvres, ainsi que la bosse dans son short d’entraînement, et il en faut peu pour qu’il se retrouve contre le mur de la douche des vestiaires, la main de Filip sur sa bouche alors qu’il est derrière lui. André n’a pas peur de ce qu’il peut lui faire, il n’attend que ça. Il veut pouvoir supporter toute sa force. Filip l’aide à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, et lui il ne peut que l’entendre se débarrasser des siens, c’est tellement excitant de savoir qu’il a atteint son but sans avoir à trop attendre.

Filip mord son épaule, laissant probablement une grosse marque, il peut sentir son souffle chaud alors que l’eau commence à couler sur eux, sûrement pour que personne ne puisse les entendre sous le bruit des flots. André ne résiste pas quand il insert ses doigts dans sa bouche, il les humidifie sans se poser de question, il sait que ce sont les mêmes doigts qui vont l’étirer et lui permettre de profiter entièrement de toute l’intensité qui régit le grand serbe. Son érection est pour autant intouchée entre ses cuisses, et il peut sentir celle de Filip contre lui. Une légère sensation de déchirement et de brûlure le domine rapidement quand le plus âgé insère peu à peu ses doigts, André voudrait presque qu’il fasse cela plus rapidement, mais il n’a pas envie de tout gâcher (et ce serait mentir de dire qu’il ne redoute pas ce que sa bite peut lui faire). Ses doigts s’écartent dans son trou pour prochainement l’aider à s’acclimater à ce qui va le pénétrer, Silva commence à mordre sa lèvre, il n’avait pas pensé que Filip serait aussi… Déterminé à aussi bien faire les choses, à vouloir le baiser de la bonne manière. Il avait juste espéré sa bite en lui et ses mains sur ses épaules dans ses rêves. Il obtient mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Filip envoie des frissons dans son corps entier quand il lui murmure des choses obscènes dans l’oreille. Oui, pour le moment il est à lui, il est sa pute portugaise, et André le sera autant de fois qu’il le voudra. Ses doigts s’en vont pour être remplacés par sa bite, c’est si bon, si intense, si rapide, si… Tout. Tout ce qu’il voulait. Filip est une machine, une force de la nature propre, et André veut en profiter autant que possible, il veut être à lui, il veut vivre beaucoup plus avec lui. Sa bite fait son chemin à l’intérieur, il est totalement ouvert pour ce moment. André peut sentir du sang dans sa bouche à force de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, Filip lui fait vivre tout ça, le fait puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour ne pas s’effondrer sur le sol et lui demander de le prendre comme ça. Il lui faut tout ce qu’il lui reste de forces pour bouger sa main et se caresser la bite, avant d’éjaculer dans un cri étouffé par la main de Filip se replaçant de nouveau dessus, son propre pénis poussant toujours en lui, ses bruits rauques de satisfaction couvrant l’atmosphère silencieuse de la pièce. André sent ses jambes trembler alors que peu de choses le font encore tenir debout, l’eau de la douche le nettoyant peu à peu. Filip finit par atteindre l’apogée à son tour, ses grognements ressemblant à ceux d’une bête rassasiée. André se sent de plus en plus comme un agneau sans défense alors que Filip serait le loup prêt à le manger sur place. Mais il sait que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, parce que le loup l’a marqué. Il est sa brebis et il le sera jusqu’à ce qu’il ait envie de le manger entièrement.

« Tu es mien, Silva. »

« Je suis tien, Kostić. »

André peut sentir son souffle dans son oreille, ainsi que son sourire, avant que Filip ne ressorte de lui, déposant une légère claque sur son cul commençant à peine à faire ressortir le sperme. André lui sourit quand le serbe quitte la pièce. C’était la relations sexuelle la plus sauvage qu’il n’a jamais vécue. Il en veut plus.

Fin


End file.
